dormaus_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flute
Overview "Flute is a slender, sneaky fox male. He has a fetching grin and an even more fetching silver tongue." Description Flute is a fox who can be found in various areas around Dormaus Village. His primary location is the Backstreets at the northwest of town. He is sneaky and underhanded, focused only on his own profits above all other considerations. He works as a merchant, selling overpriced trinkets and baubles that he finds or steals. To his great embarrassment, he is cursed with a foot fetish due to mishandling a magical artifact. He leans mostly heterosexual, but is willing to lay with men for the purposes of reshaping them to be more like his preferred partners. His cursed foot fetish also ensures he is interested in the feet of any gender. Shop Flute acts as a vendor, and will sell the following items: Trivia If the player asks about Flute's willingness to purchase footwear, his reply is "I'd rather not discuss that, if you would be so kind." The Mayor will tell you when you obtain a Digger's License that Flute has somehow managed to obtain sole rights to sell supplies to the diggers that come to town. This is why they are so absurdly overpriced, as he is taking full advantage of his monopoly. Flute being named after a musical instrument would suggest he is from Horn, where that is a normal occurrence (for example, Emperor Drum, or the legendary hero Bass). Flute has the longest cock of any named NPC in town. Events Dormaus Gates Flute will gift the player a slutty fox shirt, which gives the player +1 submission and +1 outcast. Backstreets You can practice sales with Flute to train your Charm, where you will trick foreign visitors into drinking camel transformation potions. This will also increase your interest with Flute. Once you hit 5 interest with Flute, you can sleep with him if you are submissive. This will transform you into a fox, increase your Flute connection, and unlock more content. If you have connection with Flute, you can scam people by selling paw slavery badges of the same type Flute is cursed by. This will have a paw-themed event that is different if you succeed or fail, and will increase interest with Flute. If you have 5 interest with Flute and have already slept with him, he will sleep with you a second time. This will turn you female if you are male. Flute will transform you into a rhinoceros to help gather wood, which increases The Festival stat. Flute will ask you to help him fix a magic box that he does not understand, which can cause you to become trapped in a bad end when you are locked inside a bondage box and used as a fucktoy. Flute will sell you a cursed bottle of urine that unlocks watersports scenes in various places in the game. This is irreversible, but all of the scenes are optional and can be avoided. If you are dominant and have the equippable item Paw Musk from Mikhail's shop, you can take advantage of Flute's foot fetish to humiliate him in public. Inn In one of the flavour events at the inn, you can see Flute asking Cedric the innkeeper to appraise some of the items he's found. This is how Flute becomes accidentally cursed with a foot fetish.